Stupid, Awesome Eyes
by Submarine Child
Summary: In their Sixth year, Draco finds himself in love with none other than Harry Potter, but will his precious reputation get in the way of true love and will Harry return his feelings? Drarry. Sorry for all the not uploading going on and for the fact that I seem unable to write long chapters. Rated M for language and possible smut later on... hopefully!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Most unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter, please do not sue me_

DRACO

_DEAR MERLIN,_

_If you're up there, somewhere, please, PLEASE get rid of this disgusting feeling I have towards Potter.  
It's not fair.  
I have spent a very happy five years loathing him with every part of my body and soul. I was doing well, I was respected and secretly wanted by everyone no matter what house they were in, and now I can't turn my charm on at ALL. I can't walk ONE STEP without thinking about his stupid, messy, ridiculous and utterly awesome hair._

I might have fought the urge to laugh at myself, if I was in the mood for laughing, at how I'm spending charms class. I'm PRAYING for god's sake. But I have to try everything; I'm in trouble…. massive trouble. How the _hell_ can I have _any_ feelings towards potter (apart from utter hatred, of course) at _all?_ I shake myself mentally. All I'll have to do is avoid Potter at all costs and then I can go back to the nice, simple and relaxing life of Draco Malfoy, hating and making fun of the 'golden trio' whenever the hell I feel like it. Putting my feet up on the desk I feel my usual and familiar smirk which has been absent for nearly three whole days set into place. I look over at a pretty Ravenclaw girl and wink at her. But as she turns away, blushing, I feel sick.  
Oh please Merlin, don't let this feeling last.

HARRY

I've caught Malfoy staring at me quite a lot recently. I honestly think he's plotting to kill me. Of course I've told Ron and Hermione but they think I'm mental, I think I'm just being vigilant, Mad-Eye would agree. I've set up protection spells all around our dorm room just to be safe but I still feel vulnerable; he's really good at potions, he could slip a bit of poison into my pumpkin juice at any time! As you can see, sixth year isn't going too well.

Besides this stuff with Malfoy, something very odd's been going on. Ever since me and Cho broke up, I have felt very… different. I mean, and I find this quite embarrassing really, but I have felt otherwise… no… contrastingly, no… erm, well… _differently_ when it comes to who I am attracted to. Put simply, I am pretty sure that I am, er… sort of… ok I'll just say it: Gay.

There, I _really_ needed to get that out of my system.

HERMIONE

At first I thought Harry was being ridiculous about all the stares from Malfoy, but when he kept insisting on it, I decided it deserved further Investigation. It turns out Draco does keep staring at him, but something tells me it's not to discover Harry's weakness or the best way to torture him as the paranoid boy keeps suggesting.  
Now… I know this may sound utterly _ridiculous_ but I think… that possibly, Malfoy might actually _like_ Harry. I know if I ever revealed this to him he would either laugh his head off or look at me like I was an Alien. So I think I'm going to keep it to myself until Draco gets over whatever obsession he has with Harry.

Ron's been telling me that said boy's been acting _very_ strange lately. This is besides all the paranoia, I mean. By what he has told me, I believe Harry may be edging on a condition called 'permania ceratosus' I searched the symptoms in the library and it's a problem that only happens to magical folk, and It's when paranoid feelings interrupt the flow of magic and makes the carrier rather confused. We just have to wait until it passes as healers have discovered no cure for the problem. Poor boy, I wish I could just _kill_ Malfoy for doing this to Harry.

DRACO

I think the mud-blood suspects something, dear _GOD _I wish this feeling would end. I don't have any idea of what brought it on, Ha… Potter doesn't look any different, he doesn't act any different, and unless he's never smelled that good before, I don't think _that_ has changed either. All I know is that I want him to. be. MINE. I _really _need to stop thinking like this and forget that he was ever born but it's so hard when he's practically _forcing_ his gorgeousness upon you and wafting his beautiful smell your way every five minutes.

Stupid Potter with his stupid hair and stupid, awesome eyes and that stupid, awesome smell of his.

_**A/N: **__Sorry, this chapter is EXTREMELY short but it felt right to end it there and they WILL be getting longer, but this one was just to get the ideas out there. So what do you think? Please review and say any criticisms you may have. Also I'd like to know how I can make the characters more like themselves, thank you for reading! :-)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ Just to clear something up: Harry __**doesn't **__have that condition, He's just acting differently because of his sudden realisation of his sexuality, so for once, Hermy-one has got it wrong. Thank you for those who have reviewed and are following the story and sorry It's been a while! I'd also like to mention the brilliant fan fiction 'Seamus is Seamus and you are yourself' for my inspiration :-) P.S: HINT OF FLARRY!_

_HARRY_

I am _not_ just being paranoid, and because of this I decided to go and see Dumbledore. My life _is_ in danger after all.  
Anyway, Dumbledore was, as everyone else, just trying to explain to me that it was probably nothing. It's SO aggravating when people don't believe you, and that happens to me a _lot._ So I just left. I mean, can you blame me? That man really knows how to make someone storm out; the amount of times I've wanted to punch him in face is beyond numbers I know how to pronounce.  
So I'm walking back to Gryffindor Tower, and I'm going quickly because I'm having an internal rage and taking it out on the floor, which I mutter an apology to without thinking that it isn't alive, and then all of a sudden I've bumped into something.

I look up and would honestly prefer if I had walked straight into a werewolf.

_DRACO_

I look down at a shocked Harry Potter and refuse to let my face burn up. Where the hell had he been at this time of night? It is way beyond hours and Gryffindor Tower is two floors away. I stand tall and look down at the now jabbering Harry, blubbering like a drunken leprechaun, and I fight the urge to join him in his stuttering. Should I just leave? I don't want to. He looks so cute like this.  
SNAP OUT OF IT DRACO!  
So I just stand here and wait for him to say something. It doesn't happen.

"Look Potter, I'm flattered that you're speechless in my presence, but I really _do_ need to be going now" I say and try to smirk but it must turn out something like a grimace because Harry's looking at me like I'm a dragon. It makes me feel sick the way he's staring at me. I just want to- to- well, smile I guess, and tell him I'm not a dragon and that I can be a nice person. And now I feel even worse, _what am I turning into?_

"D-Draco, how much do you hate me?" Harry looks nervous for a second, before his face shows that he's completely annoyed with himself, like he just made the biggest mistake of his life. I can tell he's shocked beyond belief at his stupid question, but it's nothing to what I feel like. How much do I hate him? I don't know what I feel towards Potter when it comes to dislike anymore. I've always hated him… but now things have changed and I'm not sure.

Oh no. I've been looking at my feet. That's not a very Malfoy-ish stance; Harry will think I'm pathetic! I look up quickly to see Harry has started walking away, head hanging, and has nearly reached the end of the hallway. I don't think and call out stupidly, "wait, Harry!"  
Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.  
Why the _hell_ did I do that and what the _hell_ am I going to do now? I didn't even say 'Potter'!  
Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.  
He's turned around and is looking completely confused, should I say something? I just stand there like an idiot, staring at Harry.  
For some stupid reason, instead of just leaving, I mutter "never mind" and turn around. I don't dare look back but I can tell he'll be utterly freaked out. It's all Harry's fault.

I literally hate myself, and, of course, the boy who's doing this to me.

_RON_

I knew Malfoy was a weirdo and a death eater in training and that anything he did would be sick and unexplainable; but when Harry walked through the portrait hole at eleven, wearing an expression of complete confusion, and told us what the Idiot had done now, we all were left speechless.

"Well Harry, It's quite obvious that… that…" It seemed even Hermione was clueless on what was going on this time. That's what I thought at first anyway.  
Then I looked into her eyes.  
A light seemed to come on behind her hazel Iris, and this just makes me more confused; what could she have _possibly_ gotten out of the explanation of what Malfoy did? She looked like it had just been confirmed that Sirius had come back to life and was now skipping around Hogwarts.  
Too much stuff is happening.  
I want to sleep.  
I'm hungry.  
Maybe Dobby will bring me something?

_HARRY_

I go to bed but don't sleep.  
That boy is making _no_ sense.  
I feel like screaming.  
I wish Ron were still awake…. or Hermione…. or anyone. I need to talk to someone.  
DAMN THAT FREAKING SLYTHERIN.  
Is he trying to kill me or what? He didn't reply. Why didn't he reply with some snide comment? I made a complete idiot out of myself and he didn't say anything. He just looked at the freaking floor.

I dig my face into the pillow and try to wipe it from my mind, but I can't get Malfoy out of my head. He looked shocked when I asked him the question. That's understandable though, it was an idiotic thing to ask after all. But then to just stand there, call out my _name_, my _first_ name, and then mutter something and leave…

DAMN THAT FREAKING SLYTHERIN.

Why is he so hard to understand? I wish he didn't hate me, because then none of this would have happened, and I wouldn't be so paranoid or confused or anything. If we didn't hate each other…

Things would be different.

_DRACO_

I don't want to do anything anymore. I never want to step outside of this dorm room ever again. I can't stand the image of potter's face the next day, pointing and laughing, with his little friends following in his wake. I can never return from this, my reputation is over and it's all because of the stupidly, annoyingly and awesomely idiotic Gryffindor.

Tomorrow will be terrible.

...

You know the feeling where you just can't stand the idea of anyone talking to you? And then they do and you have to strongly resist the urge to punch them right in the face? Or of course hex them, if you have the patience to reach out and grab your wand.

Well when Blaise awoke me next morning that was exactly how I felt. I did however resist hitting him. Instead I reached out for my wand and tongue tied him, before pushing him back against his own bed post, enjoying his whimper of pain as his head hit the solid wooden beam. What I did not expect was for Pansy to then jump on top of me (why the hell was she even in here?) and whisper into my ear, in what was a meant-to-be seductive tone of voice "come on Draco, things to see, people to do…"  
I did not hide my disgust as I pushed her off my bed too, making her land on top of Zabini, and for some reason unknown to mad kind, they started snogging the faces off each other. I grimaced and left the room, heading for the bathroom. Before I can reach my destination, however, Pansy's voice cries out "where are you going? We've got stuff to do!" the mere sound of her makes me shudder, the way it always does when she's practically shrieking.

"Please, do it to Zabini, you seem to have gotten started already anyway"

I hear her scampering then running up behind me; I turn around to see her big puppy eyes looking up at me "not _that_ Draco… although I am free tonight" she made that face she does that she thinks makes her look cute. What a freaking slut.

"Think I'll pass Parkinson, but why are you even up her in the first place?" I rub my eyes and try to remember why I feel so depressed

She giggles "today's that day we ruin Potter!"

Oh Merlin, what have I agreed to now?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

_A/N: alright, I have some explaining to do… yeah, sorry. Something happened and I couldn't access to update my story but I found a way around it and here I am! Because I read the reviews it drove me to carry on and because I'm so sorry, I'll be uploading two chapters in the space of this weekend. I hope you all forgive me and sorry for being away :3_

HARRY

I wake up feeling like I don't want to exist, but you know, that's just my life now… Anywho, I'm super uncomfortable which is odd since my dormitory bed has always been like a freaking cloud compared with anything else. Without opening my eyes I feel around. No blanket. No mattress. No bed. I'm on a freezing cold, stone-flagged floor. A Hogwarts corridor.  
"Merlin, you son of a bitch." I moan, still without opening my eyes (they're kind of busy rubbing against my eyeballs, plus they're clogged with what I *think* is eye gunk). They have no use to me now anyway, so it's all good. I stumble up onto my feet and try to find out where I am by feeling around. Ah, what the hell it's the weekend and I'm much past public opinions by now anyway so I'll just sit right down over here by the wall and wait. Merlin I'm tired. I think I'll just… Sleep. For a bit.

PANSY

urgh hod it was real hilarious right because potter was there fumbling abouit and the freak doesn't even know there is like 4 of us just watchin him there in that riudiculous outfit we put him in! lol fhl and then get this he sits back down and goes to sleep. Lol what the hell is wrong with that mong. Lol I rhymed.

DRACO

This is terrible. This is *REALLY* bad, Oh Merlin. Oh Universe, why do thou burden thee with feelings? This should be funny. In fact it should be the most amused I've ever been. But I actually feel bad for him and there's some other emotions thrown in there. I mean, and I hate myself for it, but the… the thing we put harry in is, erm… actually rather arousing. For me. And Ginny's face is absolutely horrendous, her being one of the first to arrive at the scene. Gradually, quite a crowd is gathered around the poor boy and I find myself lurking at the back trying not be involved.  
Ah, it's beginning… he's waking up. Does he even realise he has a stick fast hex on his eyelids? Can he feel what he's wearing? Naturally, last night I was most keep on getting to do the job of changing him while he was under the sleeping draught, but naturally, Pansy offered. She probably raped him or something but you know, Pansy is Pansy. He knows there are people around him and he knows something is not right. He rubs his un-opening eyes, losing the battle against the jinx and he starts to panic. After a few seconds of struggling he backs up into the wall and just curls up and I can see how vulnerable he is and how tired he is of all the publicity, pressure and attention he gets given in bucket-loads.  
This image right now, despite everything (the pink, extremely ripped leotard and tutu, the permanently closed eyes), is the most heart-breaking image, and I know, right now, that I will never forgive myself.

I start walking slowly towards him. This has to stop. How can I just let this happen? None of his loyal Gryffindors have arrived and that's how we planned it to be. Because we're so darn good at ripping people apart. It makes me sick and I want it to stop. I keep walking, knowing how this will look to everyone around us but I don't care. I take two more steps and I'm there.  
"Ha- Potter?" That was awkward.  
While regretting being the fastest of my father's sperm, the little snake pulls his wand out (Merlin knows from where) and knocks me back off my feet so I slam hard against the wall. Pain hits me everywhere and black starts to cloud my vision as I fade away from reality.


	4. Chapter 4

_DRACO_

Waking up in the hospital wing with a throbbing head is never the best start to the day.

Or night? Merlin, how long have I been out? The first thing I see when I open my eyes, despite there being next to no light in the room, it that a few beds down on the opposite side of the hospital wing, Potter is lying in a bed, staring at the ceiling above him. That kid seriously has some weird fetishes; I mean what he did to that floor while he was sleeping… That was just wrong. And now he's looking up at the ceiling like he wants to be vacuumed up into it, never to be seen again.

Oh, so maybe he doesn't have some attraction to stone structures, and is actually just dying inside. Well, I must say I'm not quite sure which is preferable. One is wrong, and the other is heart breaking. I guess I can work with wrong. So, I stare at Potter for God knows how long before he turns his head away from the blessed roof, and looks right at me. I flinch. I actually fucking flinch. Merlin's beard, I hate myself. Anyway, he starts to say something that I can't hear before he stops himself and looks back up to the god damned ceiling again. Stupid ceiling. Stupid Potter.

He tries again.

"Malfoy,"

"Potter," Oh God, my voice is actually turning _soft_ when I speak to him.

"Your friends beat me up. Afterwards, I mean."

"You beat me up"

"You were going to attack me"

Okay, do I tell him the truth and sound like an idiot or lie and never have any chance of him liking me. DAMN IT, POTTER WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO FREAKING IN… very interested in you.

"I wasn't going to attack you. I erm, I wanted to help you."

Damn it brain, I wasn't ready to make that decision. It's gotten tense very quickly, and I can hear Potter shifting because I'm now also staring at the ceiling, un-able to even glance in that direction. He coughs and I can almost hear his confusion. At least he isn't laughing at me yet. I close my eyes, tightly, and I try and think of anything else other than Potter and how much I wanted to crawl into his bed and convince of exactly how much I _don't _want to hurt him. All jokes aside, I think I'm in love with him. The way his voice gets nervous and sharp around me at the same time. His frankly maniacal hair. Those green eyes. The way he walks and the way he acts and the way he looks at people. I open them to find said boy has sat up in his bed and is looking at me again. Damn it.

Damn damn damn damn DAMN.

This wasn't supposed to happen, how the hell could I have managed this? Potter, of ALL PEOPLE?

Okay, I need to calm down. Okay, I'm not calming down.

"Why?" is all he says, and something has changed in his voice. It's not rough or sharp or nervous. Just confused and disbelieving.

_Because you were beautiful and vulnerable all at once and I wanted to protect you and I want to not be a dragon any more, I would, honestly, rather be a unicorn if it meant you didn't look at me the way you do. Hate me and shout at me the way you do. I honestly don't care anymore about anything else, I just want you to not hate me. Please, just don't hate me._

If only I had the ability to speak such words. The silence is dragging on and I can't think of a good response, just the previous little internal outburst which I obviously can't say.

"Because I don't hate you"

Well that was a stupid thing to say.

A very, very stupid thing to say. Okay, so I don't hate him now. I guess I really don't, but a world without hating Potter is one I have to ease myself into, not straight out confess it.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Then why do the whole thing in the first place. I know it was you."

"Because… seeing you in that corridor was… I don't know, Potter, I didn't like it, okay?"

"Are you sure that's actually you in that bed? Draco Malfoy? Draco Malfoy doesn't sound like that."

"Yes he does, he's just never spoken to someone he doesn't on some level despise enough to talk to them like he's a dragon. I'm not a dragon."

"You're right, you're more of a ferret"

"Shut up," I don't know what's happening but I'm smiling. A lot. And as I say this, It doesn't sound harsh, it sound warm, like he's a friend and we're just being… normal with each other.

"Are you actually smiling? I can hear you smiling. Oh God, you're laughing at me, aren't you? This is all a joke."

"No, Potter, it's a simple matter of you making me smile."

Oh Merlin, what's happening? I'm worried and happy and confused and why am I still smiling?

I look at him now and he's looking at me, still with a doubt ridden face, and I try and make myself stop smiling but I can't and slowly he starts to smile too, and I know he still must have a lot of doubt, but you know, who wouldn't? Enemy of years, suddenly tells you he doesn't hate you and that you make him smile like a freaking idiot, of course he wouldn't believe it.

The room is slowly getting lighter and I see his face more clearly before he looks back up to the ceiling.

_HARRY_

What? What is going on? _WHAT?_

_HERMIONE_

Me and Ron decided to go visit Harry after lessons, and to be perfectly honest, I don't know what I was expecting but I _definitely _wasn't expecting this.

Harry

And

Draco

Sitting

On

Either

Side

Of

A

Bed

Playing

Exploding

Snap.

Draco has this intense look on his face, and you can read it all in his eyes; 'If I don't win this I will have, literally, no dignity left. Come on Draco, you can do this', and Harry eyes were bright and he was smiling and

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

Damn, I appeared to have said that out loud. Both boys look up at me, wearing the same expression, and it would have been comical if not for the fact that it was _Draco and Harry. _

Draco rolls his eyes and sighs, looking back to his cards. What?

Harry is… blushing? Wow.

"We're busy Granger, go away" Malfoy says, still looking down to the cards in front of him.

"With… _what_ _exactly?"_

Ron has stayed silent but his ears and red and his jaw is slightly clenched.

"We are just, erm… snapping. No, just… erm. Snap. Exploding snap. Dra- Malfoy was… Yeah."

It was Harry this time and he looked ridiculously flustered. What has Draco _done to him?_

"Malfoy what the _hell_ have you done to him?"

"Me, Granger? I was just being a mother fucking Dragon, apparently."'

And now he has stormed off to his own bed, and I have _no_ idea what is happening.

_DRACO_

I don't know why I did that, I really, really do not know why I did that, oh Merlin.

I feel like a stroppy toddler. A swearing stroppy toddler.

I'm kind of sort of hiding underneath blankets now and I can _feel_ their eyes on me. All 6 of them. I also _feel_ the urge to laugh because how ridiculous the situation is, which is making me think I'm turning into some sort of psychopath, because who _laughs_ in a situation like this?

I don't know what came over me, I just got really angry because, yet again, I was only considered as doing something wrong, mainly because of the emblem on my chest, and that the stupid Granger girl jumped the conclusion that I was harming Harry, which I would never do. Not now anyway.

Merlin, what have I become.

And I laugh. I'm laughing. Oh Merlin, I can't stop laughing, and I can practically see their confused pathetic little faces.

Why am I laughing?

Really though, why? I hate myself.

And it's all ridiculous and weird and I'm hiding from two people I hate and one that I really do not hate under the thin sheets of the hospital wing bed. And I'm laughing; my whole body shaking with the force of it. There are tears on my face. Merlin, seriously, are you making me do this, because I'm not.

And then Potter laughs.

And I fall silent for a moment and just listen.

Because he hardly ever laughs in my presence.

And it is glorious.

And then I start laughing again.

Yeah, I think I love him.

Damn it.


End file.
